SMFF: Part 6: Seeping Venom
by D00dlebug
Summary: Spider-Man is back to doing what he does best in this busy episode containing big game hunting, friendly races, copycats, mafia bosses and the final re-appearance of Spider-Man's hardest foe. Contains swearing, strong violence, drug dealing and mild fear
1. Chapter 1: Big Game Hunting

Spider-Man swung through the city. Doing neat tricks and spins on his web lines as he progressed across New York. Just as he was running along a building, parallel to the floor he heard an explosion of to his right. Dropping off the wall he shot out a web line and swung off in pursuit.

It was with a bit of surprise that he swung around a corner to find a gang of people and a giant metal creature that looked a lot like a rhino…but bigger.

He let go of his web line a landed on the wall above them. They were getting in cars. "We'll meet you back at the base Rhino. Don't damage that container! We need it for stabilising the mental health of the newest guy…" started a man in a white suit. But 'Rhino' clutched his head with his free hand.  
"Shuddup Gerald!" he said, butting in, "my 'ead can't take no more of your shit. I'll do your dir'y work alrigh'? Just leave me to it 'k?" the white suited man looked disgruntled.  
"Alright Rhino. Just make sure you don't damage it too much. We've had enough problems with these friggin' experiments already!"  
"Alrigh' alrigh' it'll be fine." answered Rhino quickly, "I ain't thick you know" he shouted as the gang sped off in their cars. He started walking after them.  
"You could have fooled me." said Spider-Man as he dropped off the wall onto the floor behind Rhino.

Rhino looked over his shoulder. "Spider-Man? I thought you'd be bigger…" he said. As he turned around. "Never mind, it'll jus' make fings easier for me to squish ya!" and so saying he threw a punch down at Spider-Man with a car-sized hand. Spider-Man jumped out of the way easily and Rhino instead buried his hand within the roads soft tarmac. "Shit." he said bluntly as he shook himself.  
"Or you know, it could just make things easier for me…" said Spider-Man cockily as he jumped in front of Rhino and webbed onto his forehead. Rhino went cross-eyes looking at the thin string attached to him.

"What you doin?" he asked as the hero jumped in the air. Spider-Man swung down on the web, going through Rhinos legs and landing behind him. Pulling Rhinos head down with him. And with a smash Rhinos horn was left stuck in the floor. "AHH! What have ya done to my 'ead??" he yelled as he forced his hand out of the road to push against his stuck in horn. Spider-Man walked over and picked up the container in his arms. It was heavy. Rhino saw him and yelled out in anger as the little man walked off with his prize.

But suddenly Rhino was free. His squirming had worked and now he charged at the hero full pelt. Spider-Man continued walking as if not noticing the huge footfalls behind him but at the last minute he jumped up and over the rampaging villain and Rhino ran full pelt into the container with his horn.

_KABOOM_

"Agh…" said Rhino, lying on the floor next to the remains of the container. "The boss is gonna kill me…" Spider-Man smiled under his mask.

Five minutes later Rhino opened his eyes again. Spider-man was upside down, webbing his up. The rest of the world was upside down as well… no… wait… HE was upside down!  
"Wuh…?" he mumbled. Spider-Man looked at him. Or at least, the mask seemed to be more focused on him.  
"Sorry to leave you hanging here Rhino, but I wouldn't want to be accused of pouching." said Spider-Man. Pulling on Rhinos horn and letting him slowly swing on the thick strand of webbing holding him to the lamppost. Rhino groaned and let out a little laugh.  
"Your not bad fu'such a lil' fella," he said. Spider-Man crossed his arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Flames of the Past

The dock was quiet. The water was still. The lights on the rusted walls fell dim but seemed bright in the pitch blackness. The men sat in bunches, some whispering to each other. Some even playing poker or Jim-rummy. But no noise came from them. Off to the side of the group, a man lay dead, showing the men the fate that lay ahead of them should any of them make any noise loud enough to get the group noticed. Suddenly, a ripple showed in the water. The men all looked as one towards the pitch blackness. Some reached for their guns, others merely squinted. Only one didn't have to stare to look through the darkness.

The Black Stalker smiled and stood up from his card game, he had already clearly won anyway, and walked towards the edge of the harbour. Thick lights were suddenly visible and some of the men that had been staring shielded their eyes. The Black Stalker merely winced for a second. Now a man was visible aboard the boat, he wore no shirt but had draped around his shoulders the skin of a lions head, Mane and all. And his trousers were leopards fur. Some of the men looked away, sickened. Others stared at it amazed. Black Stalker walked up to the edge and helped the man off. Keeping hand-in-hand they shook vigorously. "Stalker, Stalker. Nice to meet you." said the man with a thick Russian accent. The two stopped shaking hands.  
"Kraven, nice to finally see you in person. I've read all about you. Quite a hunting record." said the Black Stalker. They started walking. Leaving the thugs to take care of the boat and luggage.  
"Thank you. Always nice to meet a fan in person. I can hunt anything. I grapple lions with my bare hands!" boasted Kraven. Black Stalker half-smiled under his hood.  
"Trust me, this will be your **greatest** trophy!" he said.

The church was silent. Peter sat next to Mary-Jane and Fran sat on the other side. On Peter's other side sat Benjamin's family. They were all tears. Peter looked at them and for a second could have sworn he saw Norman Osborn at the far end. But that was ridiculous. Norman had died, driven insane and killed by his own glider. He was dead and buried. Then Peter realised this wasn't the time to be thinking phrases like that.

The cremation had been quiet. Grieving friends and family…and Peter. He had felt out of place having only heard of the guy. Yet he felt he owed him a lot…probably because he was helping to hide Peter Parker from the public Spider's eye.

Peter, Mary-Jane and Fran left afterwards. Leaving his family to give their respects and going off to celebrate in the best way known to man. Getting drunk at Mary-Jane's.

Meanwhile, at the funeral a mysterious man walked out of the doors carrying an urn. He grinned widely and got into a long black limo.

When Mary-Jane awoke the next morning it wasn't attractive. She opened her eyes in a squint and yet the sun still cut through them. She scrunched them back up and hid under her covers. She dared to open them again and looked in the darkened area under the covers. Through the blurred vision of her hangover she saw Peter's body facing her. Still wearing his black trousers from the funeral. His shirt was missing showing the muscle underneath. She ran her fingers down his chest and he woke with a start.

She pulled out of the covers and smiled as she saw him rubbing his eyes and getting used to the light. He didn't seem as hung over as she did and she guessed it probably wouldn't affect him so much with his radioactive blood. She felt a tang of something as she thought this. She always did when she thought of him and his… 'powers'. It was weird having a superhero for a boyfriend.

Peter's vision cleared to reveal Mary-Jane smiling at him. He smiled back and yawned. Then suddenly there was a crash downstairs.

Mary-Jane heard the crash and fell out of the bed as the whole cover shot upwards. She back up in time to see Peter stuck to the ceiling looking embarrassed. She laughed as she realised and he dropped to the floor silently. He placed the cover on the bed and then they walked down the stairs carefully to avoid tripping over grogginess.

When they reached the sitting room another crash greeted them from the kitchen and Fran walked out carrying a frying pan. She looked at them awkwardly and smiled. They smiled back awkwardly and Mary-Jane noticed the bottles on the table. Last night it hadn't seemed like many but now she could see at least twenty on the small table. No wonder she was this hung over!  
"So…erm…what happened?" Peter said to Fran. Fran looked at the pan in her hand and blushed.  
"I wanted some cornflakes…" Fran answered sheepishly, she still sounded drunk. Peter shook his head and walked back upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3: SpiderMan vs Quentin Beck

Danny Charles sat in the crowd waiting. He was one of Spider-Man's biggest fans…ever! And today he was going to see Spider-Man fight for real in front of him. He was dressed in his full spider-suit and had a large webbed red balloon.

"Make sure my sleeves are ok. How are these cufflinks?" asked the show host as he was checked over. A large crowd gathered around. Waiting for the battle between the two Spider-Men. He straightened himself out and then stood in front of the camera patiently. A man behind the camera counted down on his fingers. As he ran out the light below the camera switched green. The man grinned at the camera. "Hello I'm Chris O'Nell here at the Empire State Building where Quentin Beck, the high-ratings special effects engineer, has publicly challenged Spider-Man himself to a show down of skill." he paused as there was movement on the stage. "And here he is!" he shouted as a loud metallic speaker took over.

"And here he is…the movie magician himself…" smoke erupted from the stage. "Quentin Beck!" A spider-Man clad man shot out of the stage. He spun around and shot out a web line to drop himself carefully back onto the stage. Camera flashes lit up his young face. He wore a smug grin and odd looking goggles. The crowd cheered as he walked calmly over to a microphone that slowly rose up from the stage to head height. Spider-Man sat watching. Tying up another camera he swung back off to wait for his introduction. Quentin Beck stood and let the crowd cheer him for a little longer. And then he raised his hands and signalled down a silence. He grinned broadly and then took the microphone from it's stand.

"Hello. My dear friends. We are all here today to witness what will ultimately prove the easiness of super heroism and just how fake Spider-Man is." cheers came up from some of the crowd but it was nearly deafened by the boos. Quentin Beck frowned for a second then continued. "I have always found it funny that when super heroes fight they go for people that have no powers, no equal abilities. Therefore, it would not be a fair test if I had not armed myself with equal powers. I, having been the stunt man for half of the production of the new Spider-Man movie, have learnt Spider-Mans own fighting style and his powers. I have replicated his webbing and his unique wall crawling ability. If Spider-Man loses this fight today, it will prove once and for all that he is the fake we all know he is!" he answered. The crowd was equal in cheers and boos this time.

The metallic voice suddenly came back on. "And now, the opposition, the wall-crawling super-hero, Spider-Man!" the crowd erupted twice as loudly as Spider-Man swung gracefully around the Empire State Building. As a trick to make him look bad Beck had positioned his microphone to shoot out of the side he swung around as he reached the other side of the stage but he swung around in mid-air and webbed it to him. He landed softly on the stage and waved at the crowd who cheered. Then he turned to the special effects designer across the stage.  
"Right, first off can I mention one thing… SUPER VILLIANS." he said into the mic. "Since when do our enemies NOT have equal powers? You never heard of the Green Goblin? I hear he's the villain in your little action flick! And how about Doctor Octopus? He wasn't exactly normal! And as for them not being as powerful, you saw the Sandman did you not? Equal powers… hmm… I'm sure there was a black suited creature I fought a few months ago that was my pretty much exact copy!" Beck's brow thickened. He hadn't expected such a smart-witted hero. "Secondly…" Spider-Man continued. "If I'm such a fake, how come my webbing comes straight from my wrist? You don't see me wearing those…web-shooters you have" the crowd started cheering. "Frankly Becky, you're a very sad little man."  
"I know you are but what am I?" said Quentin Beck smugly. Peters eyes widened under his mask.  
"I can't believe you just said that…" he said. But Quentin Beck turned back towards the crowd.

"Well Spider-Man, how about you put your money where your mouth is? Let's begin _the battle_!" he shouted out as a large red line of ribbon raised from the middle of the stage to separate the two competitors. Quentin Beck started stretching as the show host entered the stage from behind the large curtains at the back. Spider-Man watched as Quentin stretched his leg to his chest with a smug glance and answered by stretching to his head. Quentin's smile vanished and he walked towards the middle. The two competitors stood facing each other. The host in the middle. He raised his microphone to his mouth and took a deep breath.

"On my first whistle, you shall both turn away and walk twenty paces from this tape. On my second whistle you shall turn and face each other. On my third whistle, you shall both wait until the tape has retracted before beginning the battle. The loser is the first one to touch the ground or land for more than ten seconds on any of the buildings surrounding. Both of you shall now place your back against your opponents to begin." Quentin put on his mask and put his goggles on over the top of them. The two stood back to back and for a second Spider-Man felt something hard that didn't feel like a back.

But then the first whistle sounded and they both took twenty calm steps away from the other. The second whistle soon followed and they both turned back to face each other. Finally the third whistle sounded and the tape slowly went back down into the stage. As it disappeared from view Spider-Man raised his hand up and shot out a line onto the nearest wall. He shot upwards and clashed with Quentin Beck. They punched hard and Spider-man realised that Quentin had felt odd because he was wearing a body suit. He gritted his teeth as they shot off in different directions and he planned out his tactics. They clashed again and Spider-Man noticed the web lines of his opponent. He frowned and when they next neared each other he dropped suddenly and appeared at Quentin's side. "Oi, Becky, how did you manage to copy my web lines so well?" he asked as beck threw a punch. He dropped again and brushed the top of the crowd as he sprung back up towards his impostor.

"It really wasn't that difficult web head." Quentin answered patronisingly, "you leave enough of it sprinkled around the city for us to pick up and study. I must say I was impressed with it's authenticity. It's perfect spider-webbing. But to be honest you must be a sicko to do this to yourself" Spider-Man actually stopped in his tracks for a second, then he realised that his current track was half way through a jump and he quickly shot out another web line. As he raised upwards Quentin shot downwards and kicked him hard in the chest. He fell quickly towards the ground and the crowd gasped. But at the last second he managed to shoot out a web-zip and fly back upwards only a millimetre above the stage. He stuck to a wall and shook his head. Quentin Beck landed next to him and they traded blows parallel to the ground.

"Beck! You think I did this to myself? I wouldn't have done this to anyone! I got bitten by a radioactive spider ad it was just my luck that I ended up with this curse. But I've learnt to use it to my advantage. And I know how to be me better than any stupid magician!" he said as he grabbed Quentin and jumped from the wall. He webbed up Quentin's web-shooters without him noticing and let go of him as he swung off. But Quentin grabbed Spider-Man and jumped from him, gaining height as he extended his arm and in full-film fashion… fell straight downwards into a giant cake on a table. The crowd laughed and cheered as the table gave way and Quentin finally hit the floor. Spider-Man swung around as the crowd cheered him and then swung off again to collect his hidden cameras.

"And there goes the winner!.. **Spider-Man!**" shouted the host. Under his table Quentin Beck slowly raised himself and walked off, defeated, to behind the stage.

"Spider-Man…you can't have defeated me…I will be back…and I **will** win!" he said as he took off the suit and threw it into a bin. It was as he walked away around the corner that the suit was pulled back out of the rubbish. Danny looked it up and down and then smiled widely.


	4. Chapter 4: Survival of the fittest

"What are you doing!?" asked Eddie, picking himself off the ground. Peter took no notice of him as the board reacted to his hand and a pumpkin bomb shot out into his gloved palm. He pressed the button and threw the bomb into the black mess in front of him.

Suddenly in the corner of his eye he saw Eddie jumping into the symbiote as well. Being welcomed again. The bomb glowed and with a shattering explosion the symbiote -and Eddie- were destroyed. Peter was left starring at melting bars and the last of the symbiote as it flamed into nothing.

…or so he'd though…

Eddie jumped into the Black. It embraced him like an old friend and he felt the welcoming chill seep over his skin. But suddenly the suit was in pain, he was in pain. The bomb glowed bright with compressed energy and in that instant…Peter looked away.

The symbiote threw Eddie away, upwards through the gap in the girders. He smashed hard into a pole above and fell unconsciously onto the girder above Peter. Peter turned back to where the bars bent outwards, meting drips onto the concrete below. And with a final shriek the symbiote burnt into nothing.


	5. Chapter 5: SpiderMan vs The Human Torch

They positioned themselves on the edge of the roof and got ready. Johnny gave Peter a map with a line drawn on it showing where they should go. Peter smiled, the Torch had been planning this for a while. Peter memorised the route and nodded. Johnny put it away somewhere within his fiery torso. They got ready. And Johnny began the countdown.

"Three…two…one…go!" he shouted as they both dropped down from the roof. Spider-Man stuck out his arms in front of him and shot through the air. But Johnny merely blasted extra fire and shot faster down the wall. But then Spider-Man realised that unlike Johnny, he wouldn't be able to get his height back if he didn't do something quick. And so saying he shot out a web line and zipped up onto the roof ahead of him. He sprinted across it and jumped quickly across the large gap to the next one, he picked up speed and launched himself off the edge down to drop right in front of Johnny Storm as they shot through the large metal supports of the Queensboro Bridge. Johnny looked shocked as they shot off down a long concrete bridge.  
"What's the view like from back there?" asked Spider-Man as he swung around the supports of the bridge. Johnny laughed.  
"See for yourself!" he shouted as he blasted ahead. "Like looking at the back of my feet?" he asked patronisingly as they reached the end of the bridge and shot through a construction site at ridiculous speeds. Spider-Man went star shaped as he shot through a missing window and zipped ahead of Johnny again. He rushed across another roof and dropped down to swing through the busy traffic as the Torch kept up with him.

He looked behind him at the struggling fireball behind him. He smiled and faced the front. "Moon Knight is faster than you!" he shouted back as people watched cheering from the sidewalks at the superheroes. Johnny Storm waved to the public as he shot once again in front of Spider-Man.  
"Are you even trying? He asked. "Speedball is faster than you!"  
"Erm…who?" Spider-Man asked back as he drew level with the Human Torch. Johnny turned to face him and laughed.  
"You need to read more comics mate." he said as he blasted off again. Peter slowed for a second.

"_**I**_ need to read comics? He's never heard of me has he…?" and he shot off again after him.

Peter saw the building ahead of them and realised he needed more height. He stuck a web line to a flag pole and went 360 around it several times until the web ran out and he was sent flying upwards over the roof entirely and at the same time, in front of Johnny. He saw the finishing building ahead of him and sped his swing as fast as possible. Johnny frowned and sped up as well. They were neck and neck. Johnny slowly pulled away in front as they climbed upwards towards the top of the building. Peter smiled under his mask as he saw the antennae on top of the building. "Hey Storm," he said. Johnny looked at him. "An actual matchstick is faster than you!" he said laughing as he zipped a line at the antennae and shot upwards dramatically to the roof. He landed perfectly and bowed to the Human Torch as he reached the roof. The Torch clapped his hands.  
"Oh very good," he said sarcastically.  
"Now I own you!" Peter said. Johnny laughed.  
"Yeah…ok…" he answered. "If you ever want a re-match, meet me on top of the Baxter Building. You can usually find me there." And so saying, he dropped back off the roof and shot off across Queens towards Manhattan. Spider-Man watched his blaze across the Queensboro Bridge and then dropped off the roof as well and sped off in search of something else to do.


	6. Chapter 6: A slight shock

Maxwell Dillon was having a bad time. He was sitting on a power line and attempting to restore power to a building. This wasn't the problem though, he was uses to this, after his first job as an accountant, he had taken this job. But the problem was the heavy rain that blurred his vision and meant that he had to be very careful with his work, something he was not known for.

He pulled out his pliers and set to work. Below him a sticker said "Danger 110kV" but he took no notice as he suddenly heard thunder. He sat straight up and looked around for the lighting to signal how long he had when suddenly it hit the power line.

He yelled as he was blown off the power line into a bush and fell silently down into it's depths. The lightning, however, continued to grow more and more powerful atop the line until it suddenly shot off into the bush. There were yells for a little bit and then suddenly the lightning stopped and the smoking bush went silent under the heavy downpour of the rain.


	7. Chapter 7: Our Lady of Saints smiles

The lab was silent. One tap dripped irritably into an empty sink below. The lab was filled with proof of the experiments it had recently been subjected to and books filled the desks, open on pages showing geckos and lizards of various shapes and sizes. All the showing pages mentioned lizard re-generation.

Scattered around, under and on top of the books pieces of technology all pointed towards an important scientifically formula in progress.

In fact it was nearly complete. It would only be a few more days before Dr. Curtis Connors attempted the injection to replace his lost arm and instead transform himself into the human-reptile hybrid. But right now, Dr. Connors was not here. Nobody was here.

Except the slime.

The black symbiote sat in it's beaker ad stared out at it's silent prison. It felt something, a change in the night. And suddenly it threw itself violently at the side of it's glass container.

The door slowly opened. Somebody inside the building was entering from the hallway outside. The slime was going crazy. It could sense freedom in the form of jeans, a blue jacket covering a black shirt, a face grinning.

Eddie Brock squatted by the creature and then, ever so slightly, he lifted up the beaker.

The symbiote was on him in seconds. It covered him within a minute. Within the time it took for Venom to leave the two once again knew al about the others. Memories, thoughts and dreams.

Venom stood on the roof of the university outside. "_**We.. Are… BACK**_!"


	8. Chapter 8: A morbid occation

Peter stood in his flat and looked at his outfits hanging up in his cupboard. He was trying to decide which outfit would be best to wear out with Morrie and Gwen. He nodded to himself and picked out a button-up shirt and black jeans. Putting them on he suddenly noticed the time and realised he had only thirty minutes to reach the docks if he was going to get there for ten. So he quickly took off his outfit and put on his Spider-Man costume. Then he webbed up his outfit and put it on his back as a make-shift back-pack. And with a quick look to check that his web-bag didn't look too stupid, he jumped out the window.

Webbing across the city he reached the docks in record time. But just as he was looking fro a nice place to change he heard a whistling sound behind him and suddenly he was grabbed hard from behind.

He twisted and turned in his captors arms and glimpsed a pair of razor-sharp fangs. "Morbius!" he shouted back to the vampire. Morbius ignored him and continued gliding towards the water. Spider-Man struggled in his grasp but couldn't break free.

Meanwhile, Gwen and Morris had already gone out to sea on the boat. They had waited for Peter until the meeting time but he had failed to show. So they had gone off with the scientists and left him behind.

They were watching two giant generators in the water as their rotors slowly turned and charged up. They whipped the water up around them and Gwen was fascinated as the business men went about their business of operating them. Suddenly, the generators boomed and water was sucked upwards into the generators where it was quickly incinerated into balls of burning yellow plasma that whipped around brightly. Gwen opened her mouth but no words came as Morrie lent in to her, "Do you like it?" he asked. Gwen nodded,  
"It's amazing." she answered quietly as the water around the generators started foaming. Morris smiled.  
"So are you." he said and Gwen looked at him. She smiled slightly and then kissed him softly on the lips. He returned it and wrapped her in his arms as around them the water churned it's heavy load into the generators and formed into the energy of the future.

Spider-Man struggled in Morbius' steely hands and suddenly the vampire lost his grip slightly. Spider-Man took full advantage and threw himself over onto his grey back. He punched him hard in the back and suddenly the vampires hand came up and grabbed him. Spider-Man noticed that the creatures hand had lost it's skin, it was bone and muscle and looked to be still re-attaching itself to the vampires arm. And he remembered reading somewhere about vampires being able to re-generate and heal themselves. That would complicate maters..

They were over the sea now and approaching a boat. Around it giant foaming bubbles exploded and suddenly Peter saw Morris and Gwen on the boat in each others arms. He smiled for a second then realised that the boat was probably his last chance of getting on dry ground to attack Morbius from. So as they approached he head butted Morbius' muscle hand and webbed him in the face. The vampire yelled and dropped the hero. Spider-Man fell backwards and landed heavily on Morris.

The man yelled and fell overboard. Gwen screamed and grabbed at Morris' hand. She started pulling him back on board but the water around Morrie was starting to foam. He yelled as he started steaming. He burnt and it burnt Gwen to hold on but she wouldn't let go. She cried for help and the scientists ran over and held onto Gwen to stop her falling under as well. they pulled and Morrie started to come back out of the water.

But little did they know that under the water, Morris's atomic structure was beginning to destroy him from the inside-out. The water was replacing his blood, his organs, his skin tissue. Within seconds his feet dissolved into water and it started rising up his body. He screamed out in agony as his legs were turned into water and the chain continued to his stomach. The half mashed McDonalds he had eaten before coming out fell out into the water and sunk slowly down as his heart was changed into little more than liquid. His head fell limp as it slowly sweated into nothing and Gwen cried as the hand she held onto so tightly steamed and leaked through her grasp. She fell to the deck in sorrow and cried into her hands. She looked at her steaming hand and saw in imprint of Morris's hand upon it.

Spider-Man opened his eyes. The fall had momentarily knocked him unconscious but he got up quickly as he saw Morbius sweeping down towards Gwen and the scientists. He webbed onto the generators and sprung himself between them at the vampire and hit him hard full on. They went flying into a yacht. Spider-Man picked himself up and saw Morbius getting slowly to all fours. He was missing his shirt and a hairy chest showed clearly against white skin. He had strong muscles and skin stretched between the tops of his arms and his chest like miniature wings. But before he could get to his feet, Spider-Man webbed him up and started back to the harbour., jumping from boat to boat like overly large stepping stones.


	9. Chapter 9: Smoke in the bushes

The bush still steamed. A man cautiously ventured towards it. Looking over it's smoky skeleton he noticed a man's body within. He quickly broke away some twigs and got to the man. He checked the mans pulse and found him to be still alive. Infact, he didn't seem that hurt.

The man rushed off back to his house and called for an ambulance from his mobile after discovering the electricity had gone.

The ambulance got there quickly as well as an electrician to fix the power cut. Hopefully he would have better luck than the first one…

As they were rushing to the hospital they looked the man over. He still wore a light green tight fitting uniform with yellow gloves and shoes, but that was all that remained. Only patches of his once thick brown hair remained now with most of it having gone bald. His eyes had lost all colour and had gone a bright luminous white-gold. And his skin itself had taken on a yellow tint. They found a smoking burnt up card in his pocket that was revealed to be his credit card. It named a "Maxwell Dillon" as the man's identity. But the card itself would never work again.

The ambulance drove through the city to the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10: Untouchable

Wilson Fisk stood in his office and stared out upon the dark city in silence. He viewed his kingdom happily and smoked on his giant cigar. He was a giant of a man. And was dressed in his nicest suit. A white shirt with a yellow waistcoat. Dark red trousers and large shining black shoes. All of it was topped by a white blazer jacket.

There was a quiet knock on his large doors and he smiled into his reflection. He smoked his cigar again and then span his steel cane in a circle. He turned to face the door and hit the walking end of his cane down upon the floor. "Enter." he said in a deep gruff voice. A small man walked in. Fisk smiled at him broadly. "Wesley, you want something?" he asked. The man nodded.  
"Yes Fisk, a Mr. Lindsey is here to see you." Wesley answered. Fisk smiled.  
"Let him come in. I need a word with him anyway." he commanded. Wesley nodded and went to leave. "Welch!" called Kingpin after him. And the man turned back.  
"Yes?" he asked back.  
"Are you sure you wouldn't like to take part in the meeting? You are after all my number two. And yet you dislike taking part in our activities." he said politely. Welch smiled back.  
"Thank you Fisk, but I'd rather stay on the 'public face' side of the operations thank you." he answered. Fisk nodded to him as an equal.  
"I understand. You are always invited to join my friend, I won't stop you. I've always liked you Wesley. You have potential." he concluded. Welch smiled.  
"Thank you Fisk." he said, "I'll send in the bomber now." Fisk nodded and turned back to his city view.

Lawrance walked into the room and stared at the man at the window. Fisk saw the man in his windows reflection and laughed to himself. "Still got that stupid hoody have you?" he asked playfully.  
"Still smoking those branches are you?" Lawrance responded. And the two laughed.

Fisk turned around and they shook hands. "Nice to see you again Stalker, been a while."  
"It has indeed. How are you Kingpin? Still top of the world?" he asked. The Kingpin sat down heavily into his seat and laughed. The Black Stalker sat opposite him and swiveled side to side slowly.  
"I am indeed my good friend I am indeed." answered the Kingpin happily. The Stalker took off his black gloves to reveal his tattooed hands. The Kingpin looked him up and down. "You look impeccably clean my young man. What's the occasion?" the Stalker laughed.  
"What are you implying Fisk? I keep myself clean. Not all thugs are dirty prats." the Kingpin laughed back. "So is there something in particular you wanted or did I just get invited for a chat?" asked Black Stalker. The Kingpin shifted slightly in his seat.  
"I hear you've acquired the services of Kravinoff to take down the Spider." he said. Stalker raised an eyebrow under his hood.  
"That is correct. So what?" he asked rudely.  
"Now, now. I don't expect that tone from you. It was merely a question." said Fisk with a sharp tone. "I have met Sergei once in Japan. He is foolhardy and self assured. He acts first and thinks second. He is too confident of his own talent and too bravo to admit defeat." he summed up. "What makes you think he is suitable for the job? What makes you think that this hunter will be able to take down the wall crawler?" the Stalker stared at the mob boss in front of him.  
"He may be foolhardy and too high on the self esteem to admit when he has failed, but acting first and thinking second he does not. And as fro not giving up, I see that as useful as well. Especially as I only have to pay for him once. He is the kind of man that gets into a project and then doesn't give up. He will not stop until Spider-Man has been captured." the Kingpin thought about this for a moment.  
"I will agree with you there. And I will trust your judgment on this character for now. We have bigger problems to deal with at the time being. I presume you have heard of the Maggia gang?"  
"The one led by the chemical face lady?" asked Stalker. Fisk didn't seem to find this funny.  
"If you are talking about Madame Masque then yes." he said. Lawrance nodded.  
"Yeah I've heard of them, they were quite a problem in England and eventually a couple of the states I worked in. So?"  
"Well, they happen to be starting their own section within New York." said Kingpin. Stalker's brow thickened.  
"What? They can't be…" he said quickly. Fisk laughed.  
"You sound almost scared my young mob boss." he said patronizingly.  
"Well, I'm kinda worried yeah. I am the reason that their big M Whitney Frost wears a gold mask!" he said, his voice rising. Kingpin scratched his chin and thought.  
"Ahh yes, I heard about the raid and the crash." he said finally. The Stalker nodded.  
"If she finds out I'm here, I might as well be dead." the Stalker said.

Kingpin stood up and walked around his desk to his beverage cupboard. His pulled out two glasses and turned to the Black Stalker.  
"Do you fancy a drink?" he asked. The Stalker nodded. "I've got a new bottle of fire whiskey if you would like to help me break it in? And then we can try and find a way out of this mess."


	11. Chapter 11: Guess who

Josh walked slowly down the alley. He seemed tense and paced back and forth as if waiting for something to happen. Every couple of minutes he would reach into the large coat he was wearing, pull out a large wad of dollar bills and sift through them, counting. Then he would hide them back within the fur folds of his jacket and continue pacing.

Suddenly a man appeared at the end of the alley. He had a long lack beard and bushy hair that made his face appear hidden. A long crooked nose shot out of the mess. It looked as if it had been broken several times and probably had. He also wore a giant furry coat though with his hair it just seemed to continue and made him appear as some sort of carpet.

He walked swiftly up to Josh and stood silent. Josh stared at him for a couple of minutes waiting before awkwardly chancing, "Hi…" the man nodded to show he had heard.  
"You got the cash?" he asked shiftily. Josh nodded and produced the giant collection.  
"Have you got the stuff?" asked Josh. The man nodded and pulled out a giant bag of cocaine from somewhere in his furs. Josh's eyes widened and they quickly traded. "Nice doing business with you." said Josh. He felt he was supposed to say this as they did in all the films.  
"Hmm…yeah…" said the man, trying not to laugh.

Suddenly, a man ran past them. He shot down the alley at an alarming rate and disappeared round the corner. The men watched him go past and then turned the other way to see Spider-Man swing round the corner into the alley after him. Even though he was clearly focused on the running thug, he still stuck to the wall of the alley and webbed the cocaine out of Josh's hands. He stuck them to a grating and then swung off again shouting "Don't do drugs" to the guys in the alley. Josh watched him go, looked up at the drugs, and then turned to the hairy man next to him.  
"Erm…can I have a refund?"

Spider-Man shot after the thug down the high street. The man was going alarmingly quick and didn't seem to be out of breath yet. He dodged through the crowd expertly and dropped into another alley so quickly that Spider-Man had to swing past the alley and do a twist to get the angle right without coming face-to-face…literally…with either of the walls siding it.

The man continued running down the next road and when a police car pulled over to try and help capture him, he simply pushed one of them onto the edge of the car bonnet and then used the loosened car bonnet to propel himself further down the road.

Spider-Man dropped down to the police officer as she picked herself up. "Are you ok?"  
"Yes, I'll be fine." she answered. And Spider-Man swung off after the thug again.

Spider-Man was just starting to gain on the thug when the man dropped into a subway entrance and ran off down the line. Spider-Man cursed under his breath and then dived down the entrance and swung along after him.

The thug had ran off into the twisting tunnels of the subway and its workers and now Spider-Man was lost. The thug laughed up ahead and the voice almost sounded familiar. Spider-Mans brow thickened as he tried to place it. Suddenly he swung around a corner and the thug punched him hard in the face and ran away again.

Spider-Man picked himself gingerly off of the cold floor and rubbed his chin. The punch had felt like a brick in the face. And he suddenly realized that his spider-sense hadn't picked it up. He couldn't think why that had happened but he promised himself it wouldn't happen again.

He continued wandering the tunnels for a while before he suddenly heard a little laugh off to the side. He walked out onto a ledge at the edge of a train line. On the other side was the thug. He grinned a spiky grin and waved at the hero. "Peter Benjamin Parker. Or as the city of New York calls him, Spider-Man." the man shouted across. Spider-Man's eyes widened.  
"What?" he shouted. The thug started laughing, and as he did tendrils of black starting pulling back from his body, pulling away the thug as if it were just a costume. At the last second, Spider-Man realized what was happening. And as the alien symbiote pulled away its disguise, Peter was left staring at Eddie Brock.

"Hello Tiger. Did ya miss me?"


	12. Chapter 12: Lighting the skyline

The ambulance reached the hospital. Doctors and paramedics rushed to get the smoking man into the hospital quickly. It had started raining and whenever it hit the unconscious man, little shocks of electricity would spark off

But nobody was watching this; they were too busy getting him into the hospital to notice. They quickly put him on a drip and started checking his vital signs. While nobody was watching, the drip began to fizz within its bag and suddenly it exploded. A nurse screamed and with the noise, Max woke up. The doctors all stared at him for a second, but then suddenly his eyes shut again and the line on the machine next to him went dead. He had gone into cardiac arrest.

They rushed around, getting ready for a defibrillation. The machine whined and the doctor called "clear" the shock was quick and suddenly Max's heartbeat was on two-hundred. The doctors all stared at the heart rate for a second and then suddenly a shock of electricity shot out of Max's body into the raised defibrillator. The bolt changed direction and suddenly the machine lost of power. The lighting went off and all the machines started switching off. He was sucking all of the electricity out of the mains electricity for the entire hospital! And suddenly his entire body became bright blue electricity.

His eyes opened and a mad grin struck his face as he jumped off of the bed and threw the surrounding doctors out of his way. A set of security guards came around the corner and shouted to him not to move. And he merely laughed and threw a bolt of electricity at them. It struck the middle one and he fell to the floor with jerking bodily movements. The bolt shot out and hit the other guards and they all fell top the floor as well. Max walked out into the hall and headed for the lifts. Everyone hid from his luminous form as it approached and when he reached the lifts he pressed the down button. A spark of electricity ventured out of his finger into the button and the elevator was suddenly heard approaching.

When he reached the exit the rain was pouring. He walked happily out into it and laughed as his electric body zapped around him. He stuck his hand into the air and a huge form of lightning blasted down into it. The earth shook as the sidewalk he stood on was blasted apart. And then he walked slowly off into the night.


	13. Chapter 13: We are back!

Spider-Man faced Eddie, "How are you here? I saw you die!" he shouted across the train tracks between them. Eddie laughed.  
"No Parker, you saw the symbiote as it died. But I was saved. The creature threw me up to the higher levels to avoid being seen while you went off to cry for your lost two-face friend. And when the time was right, I broke into the University and stole the piece of the symbiote kept there." Spider-Man's mouth dropped.  
"No…that's not possible." he stuttered.

Eddie laughed. "Parker, the professor's lab was destroyed by his retarded experiment. Do you really think the symbiote would have been safe? If it wasn't for me, someone else would have been infected by now." he answered cockily. Peter frowned, it was true. Yet he could have sworn he had seen Eddie blow up along with the Black. But now he stood opposite him.  
"Parker, here's something you need to learn about the superhero business… if there's no corpse…the guy's alive!" he shouted as he suited up into the symbiote. "And now, we shall become the Venom of your existence." it shouted. And then suddenly it ran into the tunnels behind it. Peter was about to jump when he heard it as well. A train was heading down the line towards him. And he summed it up. And then he decided to chance it and jump.

He flew over the gap and as the train came around the corner, he reached the other side. But then he heard a thwipp and suddenly he felt webbing hit his back, and in that moment, he knew he was going to get hurt.

Venom pulled on his webbing and Spider-Man went flying onto the track. The train was heading right for him now and Spider-Man had no time to try and climb or web away. As a last resort he rolled into the middle of the tracks between the lines and closed his eyes.

The train flew past as Venom laughed to himself.


	14. Chapter 14: SpiderMan vs Venom

The train sped along its tracks. Rattling to itself and its passengers sat or stood and waited for their stops. Venom watched it go along its path as he waited for it to pass. He wanted to see the mangled remains of Spider-Man after his final downfall had happened at last.

The train finally went away and Venom stared down at the tracks in expectation… and saw Spider-Man staring back at him. The hero had rolled into the middle and let the train go overhead without so much as a scratch. Venom laughed. "I guess it's lucky you're a scrawny little pest isn't it!" Spider-Man stood up. Venom growled and leapt from his ledge. He landed upon Spider-Man's shoulders and pushed off of them sending Spider-Man flying onto his back. He landed on Spider-Mans chest and laughed in his face. Spider-Man kicked him in his back off of him and then jumped at him. He kicked him in the face and landed in a crouch. Venom launched at him and Spider-Man rolled out of the way and then roundhouse kicked the villain in the back of the head. The creature went headfirst through a door and lay there. Spider-Man frowned and looked around. Something was happening with his spider-sense and he couldn't tell what it was. Then suddenly another train came around the corner and he rolled into the middle of the track again and lay down. The train went over him with a scream and he stood back up.

Venom jumped back out of his side room and tackled Spider-Man to the floor. He swiped down Spider-Mans back and then rolled back into the side room. Spider-Man heard the train coming as well and rolled into the side room as well. Venom glared at him and raised his hand to swipe him but then the train went past and he clutched his head and screamed as the suit's tentacles shot out. Spider-Man grabbed his head and slammed it into the train. The suit screeched and Venom fell to the floor as the train went away.

Spider-Man jumped out and swung off down the line the way the trains came from. Venom picked himself up and followed suite. The suit was just catching up when Spider-Man stuck to the roof and a train flew past. Venom narrowly avoided being hit and stayed completely still on the roof in fear while it past. Spider-Man however, took full advantage of the opportunity and carefully crawled off down the line.

When the train had gone they continued swinging. Venom caught up and kicked Spider-Man hard in the back. The hero went flying forwards but managed to web himself back into control. The track split momentary into two and they went in separate ways. But when it joined again Venom punched Spider-Man in the stomach. The tunnel was wider now and Spider-Man realized that they were about to reach a station.

As they shot past the crowd gathered on the platform all watched in amazement as the mutants flew away. Then suddenly there was a train. Spider-Man managed to stick to wall at the last second, but Venom wasn't so lucky. With a loud bang and a screech from the symbiote, he was hit by the train and sent back down the track until it reached the station. Spider-Man continued to swing down the line, thankful for the head start.

Suddenly there was a yell from behind him and Venom was there. Peter cursed the symbiote ability to null his spider-sense and avoided an accurate swipe at his face. The villain's claws ripped through his webbing and he fell at the tracks that suddenly lit up by the approaching train. Spider-Man stared at its lights for a second and then looked around for an exit. Suddenly he saw a vent that led to light. He webbed it and pulled. He flew up into it and towards the brightness beyond…


	15. Chapter 15: SpiderMan vs Symbiote

Spider-Man sped up the vent towards a light he did not know. Suddenly he reached a opening and realized that the light had been a streetlamp. He was out in the open in the middle of a giant airstrip. It was wet and appeared to have been raining for a while, but now it was stopped.

He looked around him and then suddenly heard the symbiote coming up behind him. He jumped out of the vent and webbed it up. Then he viewed his surroundings properly. A giant rocket was sitting ready for launch. A crowd was gathered a little way away watching. Spider-Man grinned as smoke started erupting from the rocket. "Christmas just came early!" he said as he swung off towards it.

Venom blasted out of the vent behind him and ripped the webbing away in seconds. The crowd suddenly noticed them and a couple screamed at the symbiote. "Parker! I've decided that once I've killed you, I'm going to eat your brains. Just for the hell of it!" Venom shouted at him as they neared the rocket.

Venom was catching up and he had become so focused on catching up with his prey he had failed to notice what was ahead. And at the last second a huge explosion ruptured from the ship. The symbiote screamed and Eddie joined as it ripped apart in desperation for an escape. It fell about and started falling off of Eddie.

Spider-Man webbed back to them and webbed Brock out of the screaming mess. He fell to the floor ad then went to get up. But Spider-Man webbed him up and then turned back to face the black. He webbed it up as much as possible making sure that none of it was possibly escaping.

And then he web zipped up to the rocket where he stuck it onto the outside surface. The symbiote continued to screech and started detaching itself from the webbing. But Spider-Man simply webbed it up even more and jumped from the rocket as it blasted off on its way to outer space.

He landed heavily on the tarmac and ran off to Eddie who was yelling and attempting to get free of his webbing. "Parker! I know all about you! You can't take me to the police, you can't risk it!"  
"Yes I can. Because I know that you won't tell anyone. You wouldn't want to know that someone else succeeded where you failed. You'll wait in that stinking cell for the perfect time to enact vengeance upon me. And when that day comes, I'll be here. Waiting." said Peter simply. Edward Brock Jr. glared at the man in front of him and as much as he hated him, he knew he was right.

When the police reached the launch base thirty minutes later, they found Eddie tied to a lamppost on its edge. The same light that Spider-Man had seen down in the subway.

The highest ranked officer picked up a note and read 'Keep warm and play lots of loud music. Courtesy, your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man.' and they laughed as they walked him off to their car.

Spider-Man swung off in the direction of his apartment for a well earned rest.


End file.
